


The Call

by SgtNiccals (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccals
Summary: You get a call late at night from an old friend Ace Copular asking you to come over and comfort a very drunk Murdoc Niccals.





	The Call

It was late at night when your phone rang next to your pillow. You had your phone on do not disturb which meant whoever was calling had been trying multiple times. You roll over and slowly open your eyes to the blinding light of your phone and see the name “Ace Copular” displayed on your phone. Strange, you wonder why he would want so desperately to get ahold of you. You answer the phone.

“Do you know what time it is, this better be important.”

“Hey! Good to hear from you. Hey listen I gots a favor ta ask of ya.”

“What Ace?”

“Could you maybe come over?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah right now.”

“What the hell for?” You say. There was a long pause from Ace.

“Well I kind of gots a situation that I think would be better handled by you.” He has your interest now. 

“What is it?” You ask.

“It’s Murdoc.” He says and you feel the blood drain out of your face. You haven’t spoken to Murdoc in over 6 months. “He uh… he’s pretty messed up right now and I think seeing yous would calm ‘em down a bit.” Ace finishes.

“He’s your best friend can’t you handle it.” You say coldly.

“Yeah… yeah I could.. and I am. But I think it would really help ‘em out if you came tot talk to ‘em.” He says and you think for a long while before answering.

“Fine. I’ll stop by. But only for a couple minutes.”

“Perfect! See you soon!” He hangs up.

You get out of bed and quickly change into presentable clothes. The drive isn’t too long so you find yourself at the Townsville dump quicker then expected. You walk up to the door and hesitate for a moment. It has been 6 months since you saw Murdoc. How will he react? Is this a trap? You think for a brief moment but you muster up the courage to knock on the door. The door swings open and the smell of weed hits your face. 

“Hey there you are! Come on in!” Ace motions for you to step in the house. You walk through the door and take in the room. It’s a big room with one table in the middle a sink and fridge to the right, and an old mattress in the corner with no sheets. Sitting at the table is Murdoc and the rest of the Gang Green Gang. They are playing some card game and passing around a bottle of tequila that seems to be staying close by Murdoc. Murdoc looks up and smiles.

“HEY SWEETHEART HOW ARE?” He asks too loud and obviously very drunk. Ace see’s your hesitation and steps in. 

“Why don’t you sit down and get comfortable yeah?” Ace pulls out the chair next to Murdoc.

“Thanks.” You give Ace a glare and sit down. “I’ve been great Murdoc how about you?” You ask.

“Oh you know how it goes lovely,” He looks at his cards “You win some you loose some.” He throws his cards on the table “FOLD!” He yells.

“Yeah us too,” Snake throws his cards on the table. “Were actually gonna head to bed now Murdoc, but it’s been good playin with you.” The Gang gets up and makes their way down the hallway except for Ace. Ace lights up a joint.

“They can’t party like they use to.” Murdoc says as he pours two shots. He scoots one over to you.

“Oh no thanks I work tomorrow.” You say and push it back to him.

“WORK?!”

“Yeah that’s what us non famous people do Murdoc” You say. Seeing the conversation going bad Ace buds in. 

“Here do you want a hit of this then, maybe it’ll help you relax.” Ace passes his joint to you. 

“This feels like a trap.”

“A trap lovely what are you being tapped into?” Murdoc asks.

“Not making it to work tomorrow”

“Hey I’m just being courteous if you don’t want any then more for me.” Ace says bringing the joint back between his lips.

“Fine pass it here.” Ace finishes his hit then passes it to you. You take the joint and take a hit. Then turn to Murdoc who is holding the shot out to you. 

“Come on lovely don’t make me drink alone.” He says. You push his hand in Aces direction.

“Lucky for you your best friend is right here to drink with you.”

“Actually I was just going to turn in.” Ace said as he stood up.

“Convenient” You say and give Ace a glare.

“Good night, if you need anything let me know!” Ace said as he walked down the hall. You turn to look at Murdoc who is again holding out the shot to you expectantly. 

“Fine.” You cave and grab the shot.

“That’s my girl.” He says as he clinks his shot glass with yours then downs his shot. You drink yours just as fast trying not to taste it.

“So how have you been sweetheart?” He says laying his head down on the table.

“I’ve been fine you know living the 9 to 5 life trying to accomplish something in this world.”

“Huh” Murdoc groans.

“Hey I can leave, Ace asked me here for some reason but I don’t need to be here.”

“NO!” Murdoc picked his head up. “Stay please lovely. My conversations skills just aren’t what they usually are.” Murdoc says hiccuping in between.

“Mayb-“ You start to say but then notice Murdoc looking greener than usual. “Are you ok-“ Murdoc suddenly gets up and jolts to the trash can where he vomits. You sigh. Not sure what you were expecting when you came here or why you even agreed to come. You walk over to the kitchen and bring Murdoc some napkins and water. He wipes his mouth and looks at the water.

“Is that Vodka?”

“What? No. It’s water.”

“Then get it away from me.”

“Murdoc you were just sick.”

“I feel fine love.” He insists. You sigh and place the water on the table. 

“Lets at least get you resting yeah?”

“Alright.” He says stubbornly. You help him over to the mattress in the corner where he plops down sitting on the bed. You walk back over to the kitchen and get a hand towel to run under water and then sit down on the mattress next to him. 

“You should take this off.” You say pulling at his leather jacket. He starts to take it off with your help.

“Alright lay down then.” You say. He lays his head down on your lap and you move his hair out of his face to put the hand towel on his forehead.

“Hows that feel?” You ask.

“Brilliant.” He says smiling. “What have you been up to this past 6 months?” He asks.

“Living the 9 to 5 life I told you.”

“Do you like that?”

“I mean who really likes it. But I’m doing what I have to.” You say.

“Are you happy?”

“What?” You ask.

“You were happy on tour with us and backstage at all the shows, so i’m just wondering what has been so great for you to disappear for 6 months.”

“I was happy then but..… that can’t be my life Murdoc. I have goals to achieve I can’t be partying all the time an-… wait you’ve been counting the months too?”

“Why work to achieve something that won’t make you happy? Of course I have lovely. I’ve been keeping a close watch on the time wondering when you’d come back to me. I know you don’t like that boring life. Just…. come with me to the Webby Awards this Monday.“

“Hu?”

“Its an award show for webmmhh” He mumbles off as his breathing gets deeper and his eyes close. You continue to run your fingers through his hair.

“I’ve missed you.” He mumbles drunk as he drifts to unconsciousness. You see Ace poke his head out from the hallway. He sees Murdoc asleep and he walks over.

“Well this wasn’t really a fire that needed to be out out.” You say.

“Mm no but I think he needed your touch to calm him down.”

“Right.” you roll your eyes.

“Well let me know if you need anything” Ace says as he turns to go back down the hell.

“Ace?” You ask. 

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I stay till the morning?” You ask.

“Am I the best wing man or what?” He smiles. You throw the damp hand towel at him and he laughs.

“Stay as long as you want.” He says and walk down the hall. You place Murdoc’s head from your lap to the pillow and lay beside him. The Webby Awards you think. It has been awhile since you took a vacation….


End file.
